


妒火中烧

by stana181920



Series: 妒火中烧 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: pwp，黑化部长、黑化哥哥，双性纽特，监禁，非自愿性行为。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化帕西瓦尔！黑化忒休斯！监禁！  
> OOC！双性Newt！病态！！！  
> 现代世界（考虑到某些用具那时候还没出现）！

纽特不记得自己被关在这个房间里多久了，在接近屋顶的位置有一扇小小的窗户，屋内有温暖的壁炉，床铺也干净整洁。  
只不过他的脚上有一条加了魔法的镣铐，以防他偷跑出去。  
房间里只有一盏小油灯，无论白天黑夜都昏昏暗暗。但纽特看不见，他的眼睛被忒休斯蒙上了一个他怎么也取不下来的眼罩。  
纽特在刚进来的前几天把所有能骂的都骂了，眼泪快流干了，软话也说了不少。  
可忒休斯就是不肯让他出去。  
因为男人对于他去纽约见蒂娜感到非常不满以及愤怒，有着同样感受的还有格雷夫斯部长。  
忒休斯说这是一个惩罚，至于什么时候结束，要看纽特的表现。  
所以他们会一起操纽特，有时候是轮流。  
纽特的视觉被剥夺，听觉和触觉变得极为敏感，每一次房间的那扇小门被打开时他就开始无法自制地发抖——接下来要发生的事情是他无论如何也不想承受的。

纽特坐在忒休斯的腿上，哥哥握着纽特的腰，阴茎在纽特的体内进出，男孩被操得没了力气，只能把头埋在忒休斯的颈窝，胳膊抱着哥哥的脖子。他连叫都叫不来，只有跟着忒休斯的动作发出呜咽。  
“蒂娜知道你下面有两张小嘴吗？”忒休斯在纽特的耳边轻声问。  
气息扑在男孩的耳朵上，他的脸又红了。  
纽特摇摇头，虽然这动作轻微得几乎让忒休斯感觉不到。  
“你觉得当蒂娜知道你是个畸形的小荡妇后，还会喜欢你吗？”  
纽特哭了出来。他的哭声脆弱却总带着一股子色情，这也是忒休斯叫他小荡妇的原因之一。  
忒休斯的阴茎插在纽特的阴道里，他的女性器官比正常的女性要小一些，对于承受忒休斯的阴茎，在一开始会有些困难，第一次的时候甚至流了点血，后来纽特的身体习惯了忒休斯，即使他心里百般不愿，可一旦被挑逗，下面流的水就能轻易打湿他的内裤。  
不过这样的几率不大——忒休斯几乎不让他穿裤子。  
忒休斯喜欢他的女性器官，那个地方更柔软，纽特承受的痛苦更少，最重要的是，这里能比较容易让他高潮。  
即使忒休斯在生纽特的气，但他依然是心疼弟弟的“好哥哥”。

可格雷夫斯不一样，他对纽特的感情更多是控制欲，和忒休斯“分享”纽特纯粹是因为那男人是纽特的哥哥，若格雷夫斯不接受忒休斯，那他永远别想见到纽特，忒休斯是绝对的行动派。  
不过，和忒休斯一起操纽特倒是让格雷夫斯尝出了另一种滋味。  
因为眼罩，纽特的其他感官被无限放大，哪怕再细微的声响和触碰他都能感觉到，有时候光是男人们靠近他时发散的体温都能让纽特战栗。

门开了，纽特有些条件反射地往角落躲去，好像那样就不会被忒休斯给拎出来似的。  
他的哥哥这次没有直接走向他，而是慢慢挪动步子，像小时候玩捉迷藏那样，小心翼翼又装模作样地在屋内翻翻找找，用轻柔的声音喊着他的中间名：“阿尔忒弥斯，你在哪里？”  
纽特在墙角发着抖，他修长的身体硬是被蜷缩成一小团，淹没在黑暗里。  
实际上忒休斯一眼就看到他了，他只是想突然回忆起童年时期和纽特做游戏的场景。到了现在，仿佛“折磨”他的胞弟成了他最喜欢的活动。  
忒休斯的脚步太轻了，纽特失去了辨别的能力，他皱着眉头的样子被忒休斯收进眼底。  
忒休斯突然俯下身抓住了纽特的细胳膊，男孩吓得几乎跳起来，一声沙哑的尖叫冲出喉咙。  
随即他又开始发抖，他的身体好像只要碰到忒休斯就会不由自主得颤抖。  
高纽特一头的忒休斯把瘦了许多的男孩搂在怀里，他的手抚摸着男孩干枯的发丝，纽特又开始流出眼泪，泪水浸湿眼罩，冰冷的布料贴在他的脸上。  
“嘘——我的阿尔忒弥斯，”男人哄着纽特，“今天帕西瓦尔要来，你不想让他看见你狼狈的样子对吗？”  
纽特没有回答，实际上他想给的回答是：“放了我，忒休斯。”  
可他知道一旦这么说了，忒休斯会延长他的禁闭期限。他只能表现得乖一点。  
格雷夫斯的到来意味着他又要被两个人操了。  
他们两位“战争英雄”喜欢把纽特夹在中间，忒休斯操他的雌穴，格雷夫斯操他的后洞。  
他们两个男人没什么默契，却总是能把纽特干得高潮到最后什么也射不出来。  
一般这样的纵欲他需要好几天来休息，好在忒休斯还算心疼他，在这期间只会让他帮忙做个口交。  
格雷夫斯差不多两周来一次，在这里呆上两天，这期间他们除了操纽特几乎什么都不做。  
当然了，在这两天里，纽特想要穿上衣服简直是痴心妄想。  
忒休斯把纽特带出去，他们一般不在那间小屋子操他，毕竟空间实在有些小。  
纽特光洁的脚踩在木制地板上，些许凉意窜进他的身体，忒休斯牵着他的手温暖干燥，但想到这只手摸遍他的全身甚至是蜜穴时，纽特又觉得难受了——他现在只要想到那些淫靡的画面，不用忒休斯挑逗，他自己就会湿。  
走了没多远，纽特的脚感触到了软绵的地毯，他意识到他们来到了“那间屋子”。  
一个大且敞亮的房间，屋外的阳光能透过纽特的眼罩传进他的眼里，即使这件屋子是专门用来操他的，他还是贪恋屋内阳光的气味。  
纽特感觉到另一个人的呼吸，熟悉的呼吸声，是格雷夫斯。  
安全部长的手接替了忒休斯的，他牵住纽特微凉的手指，将男孩扯进自己怀里，贪婪地吸着他身上的气味。  
“我的纽特……”他着迷地低吟。  
低沉性感的声音挠着纽特的脖子，那是他的敏感带，纽特又湿了一些。  
忒休斯站在他身后，手指一下就借着淫水插进纽特的蜜穴里。  
他在格雷夫斯的怀里大口喘着气。  
格雷夫斯柔软的舌头舔着纽特的脸颊、脖子、锁骨，他的左手去捏纽特的乳尖，右手揉纽特的阴茎。  
男孩很容易就叫了出来，他都没来得及制止自己。  
纽特的腿渐渐发软，他只能靠抱着格雷夫斯来支撑自己，明明他比格雷夫斯要高上那么一点，可在格雷夫斯面前，他却像只娇小的猫咪，在男人怀里舒服地打着呼呼。  
是的，纽特感觉很舒服，可他从来都不承认。  
忒休斯塞进去了两根手指，微微弯曲着，用不会伤着纽特的力度去刮挠他的内壁。纽特的阴茎在格雷夫斯手里硬到发烫，在两个人的动作下，纽特高潮，射了出来。  
他的腿几乎撑不住自己的重量，只有紧紧抱住格雷夫斯。男人温柔地抚摸他的背，将他带上床。  
纽特坐在床上，感觉前方的床铺下陷了一些，他想也许忒休斯坐在了他的对面，立刻，后面的床铺也陷了下去，也许是格雷夫斯。  
前面的人把他抱起来，阴茎一下就捅进了蜜穴里，纽特哼了一声，他趴在男人身上，屁股不自觉撅起，等待另一根阴茎的进入。  
后面的人非常温柔地进入了他，纽特感觉有些奇怪，格雷夫斯平时不会这么温柔，利落果断才是他的标志，虽然那会让纽特在一开始吃点苦头。  
“忒休斯？”他试探着叫哥哥。  
身后的男人立刻抱住他，亲吻他的耳朵，悄声说：“我在。”  
格雷夫斯开始动起来，他比忒休斯要凶狠一些，纽特的蜜穴第一次尝试格雷夫斯的肉棒和节奏，他反而感到更兴奋了一些，他的蜜穴反映出他喜欢被格雷夫斯这样操。  
可纽特的羞耻心没让他表现出来，他把下嘴唇都给咬红了，硬是没流出一丝呻吟。  
格雷夫斯不满，他不知道到底是他的技术出了问题还是纽特的倔强劲上来了。  
于是男人加大了一些力度，他的手扶着纽特的腰，几乎是拽着他往下撞，纽特终于放开了他那快滴血的可怜的嘴唇，再也不顾忌什么地叫了出来。  
忒休斯瞪了格雷夫斯一眼，黑发男人的突然发力让忒休斯掌握不住节奏，阴茎从胞弟后穴滑了出来，他费了一些力气才重新捅进去。  
两根肉棒同时在体内一进一出，还被人撸动着阴茎，纽特每次都觉得自己飘荡在云朵里，体验着窒息的感觉。  
他的手没力气撑着床，只能整个人倒在格雷夫斯身上。眼泪又流出来，流到格雷夫斯的胸前。  
格雷夫斯扯掉了纽特的眼罩。  
男孩对突然出现的光明表现出不适应，他眯着眼睛，泪水还挂在睫毛上，格雷夫斯欣赏着他小鹿般可爱的样子，恨不得吻遍他脸上的一颗颗雀斑。  
纽特的眼睛接受了光明，遮羞布般的眼罩被扯掉后突然让他无所适从。  
他一瞬间从发丝到脚趾都变成了害羞的潮红。  
纽特再次闭上嘴拒绝发出声音，下半身的快乐让他的泪水止都止不住，每一次来自两个男人的顶撞都会让他在喉间发出克制的呻吟。  
“叫出来。”格雷夫斯鼓励他。  
纽特艰难地摇头。  
忒休斯抚摸着弟弟的头发：“叫出来，阿尔忒弥斯，没关系。”  
纽特还是摇头。  
格雷夫斯毫不留情地一巴掌打上纽特的屁股。  
男孩如他们的愿叫了出来，只是有些惨。  
伴着叫声的还有哭声，他抽抽嗒嗒地哭起来，仿佛受了多大的委屈。  
格雷夫斯又打了他一巴掌。  
这换来纽特的求饶：“不要打了……格雷夫斯先生。”  
如他所愿，格雷夫斯没再打第三下，不过这不是因为他，而是因为格雷夫斯接收到了忒休斯瞪着眼的警告。  
他不想和忒休斯打一架。  
纽特高潮了，他射了格雷夫斯一肚子，作为回报，格雷夫斯射在纽特的身体里。  
可忒休斯还没射精，他拔出自己的阴茎，抱着纽特将他翻了个面，直接面对他，然后把阴茎捅进纽特的蜜穴里。  
他就着格雷夫斯的精液再次操起了纽特，纽特想要闭眼，却被忒休斯强迫和他对视。  
“现在是谁在操你？”忒休斯捏着纽特的下巴，问他。  
“是……忒休斯……呜……”  
忒休斯吻住纽特的嘴，把他的呜咽全含在了自己的嘴里。  
然后他开始加速，要不是格雷夫斯扶住了纽特，他可怜的胞弟甚至会被他操得撞到床头雕花的金属栏杆。  
忒休斯的精液射入纽特体内，纽特也被他弄得再次高潮。  
忒休斯和格雷夫斯带纽特去好好清理了一番，他们决定不再折腾纽特。  
毕竟明天还有个更耗体力的活动——忒休斯和格雷夫斯决定玩点新鲜的。

 

第二天早上，纽特被忒休斯叫醒，他的眼睛根本睁不开，实在是太困了。  
忒休斯说：“你还想被关在这房间里吗？”  
纽特的眼睛勉强睁开一条缝，忒休斯的样子在他眼里是重影的，他摇头，模糊发出一声：“不。”  
“那就乖乖起来，如果今天你赢了我和格雷夫斯，我就让你出去。”  
纽特不知道忒休斯要做什么，但是重获自由的吸引力显然大过睡眠，他挣扎着起身，准备穿衣服时被忒休斯制止了。  
纽特的心瞬间凉下来，这意味着他们两个男人还要继续干他。  
三个人在一起吃了一顿早餐，除了一丝不着的纽特，其他看起来就像是两位哥哥带着弟弟那般自然正常。  
纽特吃了很多，他把忒休斯给他准备的牛奶喝了干净。  
饭后，忒休斯给纽特戴上了一个有小铃铛的粉色项圈，他捧着纽特的脸，亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，对他说明游戏规则：“你可以在家里随意走动，去任何地方，但不能被我们抓住。若是下午四点之前我们还没找到你，就算你赢。”  
纽特有些疑惑，但点了点头。  
“如果你被我或帕西瓦尔抓到，就算你输，而且要接受惩罚。”  
纽特指着项圈上的铃铛说：“这不公平，它一响你们就能找到我。”  
忒休斯用手指梳理弟弟的头发，轻柔地说：“你没资格谈条件，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
男人拍拍纽特的肩膀：“游戏开始了，去吧。我先给你三分钟。”  
纽特转身就跑，但他发现那个铃铛比他想象的还要响，他只好握住它，尽量让它保持安静。  
对于斯卡曼德大宅，纽特还是比较熟悉的，可这宅子有些太大了，许多地方纽特甚至都没去过。  
他到处乱转悠，走了多长时间也不知道。他老觉得能听见忒休斯或者格雷夫斯的皮鞋声在他耳边回响，但那应该是幻听，他实在太紧张了。  
没过多久，纽特感觉身体有些异常，他下面的两张小嘴在叫嚣着空虚，想要被格雷夫斯或者忒休斯的肉棒撑满。纽特的全身开始发热，每一处都在渴求触碰。  
他意识到忒休斯给他下了药。  
这个混蛋。  
随意找了一个房间，纽特躲进去想休息一下，或者手淫来缓解饥渴。屋子里黑乎乎的，他坐在地上，将手指插进蜜穴里，刚动起来，铃铛就开始响了。  
纽特轻轻咒骂，铃铛怎么也扯不下来，估计又是忒休斯那混蛋在上面加了什么咒。  
可手指根本满足不了已经习惯了肉棒的蜜穴，他此刻极度渴望忒休斯或者格雷夫斯的进入，让他不再忍受蚂蚁缠身般的酥麻感。  
欲望让纽特放轻了戒备，他的全部感官都集中在下半身，因此根本没听见门口的脚步声。  
格雷夫斯是循着铃铛的清脆声响找来的，他站定在门前，听着里面穿出的细微响动。纽特的喘息声有点大，而且很急，看来是忒休斯下的药起了作用。不过格雷夫斯没想到纽特有这么敏感——药量只有正常使用量的一半而已。  
男人脑子里是纽特瘫软成一滩水，全身泛红，眼神迷离的画面，他的阴茎硬起来，于是毫不犹豫推开了那扇门。  
“离游戏开始才不过半个小时，纽特。”格雷夫斯说。  
纽特惊恐地看着格雷夫斯，拼命摇头，他的自由梦在此刻结束了。  
格雷夫斯蹲下身和男孩平视，他悄声在纽特耳边说：“我可以帮你作弊。”  
纽特急忙问：“要怎么做？”  
“让我操你，我就不告诉忒休斯，而且我看你现在急需帮助。”  
纽特点头。反正我答应不答应，你都会操我的，他在心里想。  
面对眼前可口的男孩，格雷夫斯决定好好享用。  
他抱着纽特的两条长腿，将男孩拽向自己，纽特整个人躺在地上，本来微凉的地板被他过热的体温给捂得温暖了许多。  
纽特的腿架在格雷夫斯的肩上，他的私密部位被完全展现在男人面前。即使这发生了无数次，可纽特还是觉得害羞。  
格雷夫斯低头亲吻了纽特的蜜穴，男孩惊得叫了一声，随即紧紧捂住了自己的嘴。  
格雷夫斯的舌头就如肉刃刺进那个小洞里，淫水沾了他一下巴，还在不断往外涌。纽特难耐地不由自主地将自己的洞口往格雷夫斯嘴里送，他的腰也摆了起来，几乎就是在求着格雷夫斯狠狠操他。  
男人的舌头舔过他的内壁，收回的时候向上勾起，如此反复，他的手还握着纽特的阴茎，纽特很快在他嘴里高潮。  
而高潮后的身体更敏感，格雷夫斯的肉棒刚进入纽特的身体就被他紧紧夹住。格雷夫斯拍了拍他的屁股，示意他放轻松。  
随后格雷夫斯开始动，纽特的淫水实在太多，顺滑得难以想象，同时肉棒在他体内进出时发出的声音也比以往更大一些。  
纽特依旧死死捂着嘴，可被格雷夫斯操得有些太舒服，他的声音直接从喉咙溢出来。格雷夫斯让纽特保持安静，他说：“你不会想让忒休斯听到的，否则我们的作弊就失败了。”  
纽特点头。  
格雷夫斯觉得进入得还不够深，他坐在了地上，让纽特骑在他的胯上。  
格雷夫斯的一整根阴茎都被纽特吞了下去，甚至那对囊袋都快被顶进他的蜜穴。  
纽特完全挂在格雷夫斯身上，地板太硬，无论什么姿势都让他有些不好受，可蜜穴传来的快活又让他觉得愉悦如上天堂，这两种感受折磨得他快要哭出来。  
格雷夫斯快要射精了，他低沉的呻吟让纽特又感到脸红，纽特和格雷夫斯对视，然后犹豫小心地亲吻了格雷夫斯的嘴唇。  
他一直都喜欢这个男人，各种意义上的喜欢。因此接受他的操弄，并不是多难的事情。  
格雷夫斯立刻缠住纽特的舌头，身下越发用劲地顶纽特，男孩可怜兮兮的呜咽根本止不住，他干脆放任自己叫出声，然后和格雷夫斯一起高潮。  
男人有些不舍地放开纽特，他虽然想继续干他，但还是要给纽特留一些体力来完成这场结果毫无悬念的游戏。  
格雷夫斯把纽特赶了出去，让他另找藏身之处。  
纽特的腿是软的，他的速度慢了很多，体内格雷夫斯的精液在往外流，顺着他的腿流到地上，他在之前怎么就没发现格雷夫斯的精液量该死的大。  
纽特扶着墙，尽最大可能不发出声音，他不知道自己走了多久，也许有十多分钟，纽特很累，他想休息，但是当他走到走廊拐弯的地方时，被忒休斯拦下来了。  
忒休斯看见纽特腿间的精液，他有些冷漠地说：“看来你已经被抓到过了，那么你就应该接受惩罚。”  
“不……忒休斯，求你。”  
忒休斯亲吻弟弟颤抖的眼睛和漂亮的睫毛，他把声音放柔了一些：“没事的阿尔忒弥斯，这种事你不是早就习惯了吗？”  
忒休斯把纽特带进房间里，看来这是客房，房间不大，里面摆着一张床和几件简单的家具。  
纽特被放摆成跪趴的姿势，他的脸埋进柔软的枕头里，屁股高高地撅着。  
忒休斯有些嫌弃格雷夫斯的精液，他只能放弃他最爱的蜜穴，转而去操纽特的后洞。  
他耐心地帮纽特做好了扩张，然后一挺身操了进去。  
纽特抓着被单的手紧紧揪起来，药效还未褪去，因此忒休斯的进入再次填满他，让他舒服地叫起来。  
“听好了阿尔忒弥斯，惩罚的规则是你继续躲藏，但一旦被我们抓到就要无条件被我们干。”  
“不……忒休斯……”  
忒休斯这次毫不留情地在纽特细白圆润的屁股上打了一巴掌。  
男孩疼得哭起来，他想逃，可忒休斯的大手将他的腰箍的很紧，纽特怀疑自己要被掐出印子了。  
“看你夹我夹得多紧，真该让那个叫蒂娜的看看你这样子。”  
“呜……忒休斯……你这个混蛋！”  
“你连骂人都像在浪叫，我的宝贝。”  
“我恨你！呜……”  
忒休斯突然向前用力顶，把男孩的咒骂顶得打了个弯，变成一声甜腻的呻吟。  
纽特被操得又射了出来，但他的精液清亮了许多，量也变小，禁锢着他的忒休斯看见后说：“帕西瓦尔把你照顾的不错。”  
而纽特已经没什么精力回应他了。  
忒休斯的精液灌满纽特的后穴，他让男孩在他怀里休息了一下，就逼着他继续这个游戏。  
纽特不愿意，他甚至抛弃了尊严跟忒休斯撒娇，但忒休斯不为所动，他坚持让纽特继续下去。  
男孩只好出了房间，漫无目的地在大宅里走动。  
他屁股里属于忒休斯的精液覆盖了原本腿上沾着的格雷夫斯的精液。  
纽特走了一会儿，随便打开一扇门躲进去，房间看起来是个储物间，但他管不了那么多，他靠着储物柜就睡了过去。  
他是被一个相当逼真的淫梦扰醒的，可当他睁开眼，发现梦境正在上演。  
不知道什么时候他被男人们搬到了床上，忒休斯仍然在干着他的后穴，而他的阴道里插着一根震动棒，嗡嗡声像极了耳鸣，格雷夫斯见他醒来后，钳住他的下巴迫使他张开嘴含住了格雷夫斯的肉棒。  
纽特的眼泪不停地涌出眼眶，他被泪水模糊了视线，连近在眼前的格雷夫斯都看不清楚了。  
纽特连拒绝的机会都没有，那根又粗又硬的东西就进了他的嘴里。  
格雷夫斯不指望让体力透支的纽特给他做个多棒的口活，因此他选择主动去操男孩的嘴。  
纽特那张嘴让格雷夫斯肖想很久了，他觉得那张嘴该死的性感，不拿来含老二就是绝对的浪费。  
现在，纽特被操红的嘴让格雷夫斯更加认同自己的想法。  
可怜的男孩几乎叫不出声了，他的喉咙好几次被格雷夫斯顶到，就要干呕出来的感觉非常不好，而且这换来更多涌出的泪水。  
格雷夫斯放过了可怜的纽特，他没再让纽特给他深喉，只是轻柔地插着他的口腔。  
另一边忒休斯的进攻因为弟弟给格雷夫斯做的口活而变得愈发激烈，他调大了震动棒的档位，纽特一下忍不住高潮了。  
可他已经没什么能射出来的东西，纽特伸手想要把震动棒拔出来，却被格雷夫斯抓住了双手。  
“听话，纽特。”他说。  
然后格雷夫斯和忒休斯交换了一个眼神，他俩换了个位置。  
格雷夫斯终于好心地抽出那根湿淋淋的震动棒，转而换成了他自己的阴茎，一捅到底。  
纽特顾不上害羞，他叫了出来，他的声音仿佛是失去了控制，随着格雷夫斯的每一个动作而出声。  
忒休斯没有让纽特给他口交，他想听弟弟快失去意识的喊叫，于是他对着纽特手淫。  
“啊……”纽特委屈地喊出来，格雷夫斯的动作太狠了，“慢一点，格雷夫斯先生……”  
忒休斯顺了顺纽特凌乱的刘海，对他说：“我是怎么教你的？现在要叫格雷夫斯什么？”  
“帕西瓦尔……”男孩有些别扭地喊。  
“好孩子。”格雷夫斯说，作为奖励，他的速度慢了，但顶进去的深度一点没变。  
忒休斯一点点亲吻他弟弟的身体，在他身上留下一连串的吻痕，甚至在脖子和肩头还有两个不深不浅的咬痕。  
格雷夫斯让纽特的腿搭在他肩上，双手托住他的臀，他就快要射了，而他希望纽特和他一起高潮。  
“啊——帕西……帕西瓦尔——”纽特挣扎着想脱离男人。格雷夫斯的动作让他难以承受。  
但格雷夫斯不会给他这样的机会，他凶狠激烈地继续挺进。  
纽特突然声音拔高，他无助地喊着哥哥和帕西瓦尔，然后尿了出来。  
他哭着向后退，却被格雷夫斯紧紧拽着，他可怜的阴茎打着抖，尿液洒在他的肚子和被单上。  
“不……停下……求你了！”纽特推着格雷夫斯的身体，他被男人操得快散了架。  
忒休斯抱起纽特的上半身，让弟弟靠在自己的怀里，他亲吻纽特的额头，眼睛，将他脸上的泪水擦干，可刚抹掉那道泪痕，一颗泪珠就又滚了下来，落在忒休斯的手指上。  
“再忍忍，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
格雷夫斯射进纽特身体，慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，纽特的阴茎再次涌出一点尿液。  
他的的蜜穴已经有些红肿，小口一闭一合吞吐着格雷夫斯的精液，那男人的量太多了，顺着纽特的屁股流进床单里。  
纽特整个人都在忒休斯的怀里颤抖着，他哭得有些上气不接下气了，忒休斯让纽特面对着自己，坐在腿上，把男孩按在怀里安抚，纽特抽抽噎噎地哭，然后张嘴狠狠咬了一下忒休斯。  
男人被他咬的有些疼，又毫不客气地打了纽特的屁股，然后训斥他没规矩。  
纽特已经哭得没什么力气了，忒休斯把他交给格雷夫斯的时候他连自己行动的力量都没有。  
格雷夫斯继续安抚他，轻柔地吻遍他的脸蛋，还有一颗颗雀斑，然后是他的眼睛。格雷夫斯最喜欢纽特的眼睛，他能从那纯净的灰绿色里看见从所未有过的静谧，当然也有勾引他去玷污的纯洁。  
现在这双绿眼睛因为他而累得睁不开，格雷夫斯不觉得内疚，反而感觉满足。

 

纽特醒来时发现自己已经回到自己的小屋，脚上依旧戴着脚镣。  
忒休斯仿佛感觉到了他的清醒，下一秒就推开了房门。  
他带着病态的迷恋眼神看向自己弟弟，然后坐在他的床边，握住他的手，放在嘴边亲吻，告诉他：“很可惜，阿尔忒弥斯，这个游戏你输了。”  
纽特抽回自己的手，他眼里的恨意毫不掩饰。  
“但你还有机会，我们可以一直玩这个游戏，直到你赢的那一天。”  
“或者你好好认错，”忒休斯凑到纽特耳边继续说，“然后求我和帕西瓦尔操你。”  
“你休想！”  
忒休斯摸了摸纽特的脸蛋：“等着瞧吧，阿尔忒弥斯，要么你被动地被我们操成淫荡的小婊子，要么你主动点，还能少受些苦。”  
忒休斯站起身，准备离开，在他关门前对纽特说：“不过你这辈子都别想见到蒂娜，也休想爱上我和帕西瓦尔之外的任何人。”  
事实上无论纽特主动求他或是倔强地死不认错，他都不打算给纽特自由。  
他的阿尔忒弥斯有他就够了。


	2. Chapter 2

蒂娜坐在阿尔忒弥斯的对面，显得有些局促。女孩凭着职业的敏感以及女性特有的第六感发觉忒休斯似乎不太高兴。  
不过这些都没有让她在斯卡曼德家看见自己的安全部长来得让人惊讶。  
蒂娜是因为很久没有收到纽特的消息而感到担心，所以才决定来看他的。她在到来的头两天通知了纽特，在忒休斯的允许下纽特回复了蒂娜，对她的到来表示欢迎。  
忒休斯回到书房后就告诉还在美国的格雷夫斯说，他的小弟弟又欠教训了。

 

纽特在清晨被忒休斯叫醒，男人强行在他阴道和后穴内各塞了一个跳蛋，然后施了一个无声咒。纽特瞪着他湿漉漉的眼睛，气得牙都快被咬碎。  
而忒休斯在他唇上轻描淡写印上一个吻后，说：“你知道该怎么做，一旦你破坏了规矩，这辈子都别再想见到那位蒂娜，帕西瓦尔有一百种让她消失的方法。”  
忒休斯给他准备的衣服放在床尾，一条墨绿色的绸缎长裙，搭配条淡雅的丝巾，长裙下面是一双肉色丝袜，地上摆着低跟圆头女鞋。  
纽特说：“我不会穿这个的。”  
“我刚刚才说过了，帕西瓦尔有一百种让她消失的方法。”忒休斯捏住纽特的下巴，继续说：“扮演半天纽特的小妹妹阿尔忒弥斯对你来说肯定不是难事，对吧。”

 

蒂娜没见到纽特，忒休斯说他的弟弟突然有急事，不得不离开。但蒂娜却见到了纽特的表妹——阿尔忒弥斯，她不记得纽特是否有跟她提起过这么一个妹妹。  
阿尔忒弥斯比纽特更加害羞，她甚至都不抬头看蒂娜，对于蒂娜的一些问题能点头摇头就不会开口说话。她的声音非常轻柔，轻到蒂娜开始怀疑自己身为女性是否有些太豪迈了。  
他们四个人在餐桌边坐下，用着丰盛的午餐，蒂娜被压抑的气氛弄得有些喘不过气来，要不是好客的忒休斯的挽留，她根本不想在这里多待一刻。  
本是来探望纽特的蒂娜反而被格雷夫斯问起了工作上的事情，而类似的工作性质让忒休斯也不时插上几句，倒是纽特成了最沉默的人，他也没有多余的心思去管跳蛋以外的事情。  
纽特正被那该死的跳蛋折磨，他的脸色从一开始就不正常，为了掩饰，他根本不敢抬头，流出的淫水都快浸湿了裙子。  
格雷夫斯在和蒂娜聊着最近发生的一件有些棘手的案子，他的右手悄悄撩起垂地的桌布，探到了纽特的大腿。  
纽特手上的餐刀划拉盘子发出的刺耳声音惹来了蒂娜的注视，纽特的脸瞬间红了，他小声道歉，索性放下餐具，不再进食。  
他把手放下去，想推开格雷夫斯的手，但那男人的劲可不小，纽特挣扎半天只换来他更加用劲的揉捏。  
纽特咬紧了下唇，他不自觉的并拢双腿想钳制格雷夫斯的动作，格雷夫斯感觉到纽特的意图，他看似不经意地转过头，故作关心地说：“阿尔忒弥斯，你今天很沉默，在我的印象里你可一直都是位活泼的小姐。”  
“我……”纽特抬眼看了看格雷夫斯，他眼里蕴着泪。  
忒休斯替纽特解了围，他抓住纽特的手：“蒂娜还没尝过正宗的英式红茶，也许我们可以为她泡一壶。”  
纽特跟着忒休斯进了厨房，忒休斯把他推到墙上夺走了他的呼吸。男人的吻来得突然而且激烈，纽特发出了不小的哼声。  
忒休斯解开自己的腰带，撩起纽特的裙子，粗鲁地撕开贴合他身体的肉色丝袜，一下就把阴茎刺进纽特身体，顶着那个跳蛋。  
“忒休斯……”纽特抱着哥哥的脖子，他又哭了出来。忒休斯的动作不算激烈，但是结合着跳蛋的刺激让纽特根本抑制不住地颤抖。  
“嘘……不要被听到了。”忒休斯安抚着弟弟，顺着他的脸颊一路亲吻。  
纽特很容易就痉挛着高潮，他的蜜穴死死夹着忒休斯的阴茎，忒休斯低吼了一声射进去。  
“好好含着我的精液，别让它流出来了。”忒休斯在纽特耳边说。  
然后他用魔法随便糊弄了一壶茶，让纽特端给蒂娜。  
格雷夫斯一眼看出来纽特发红的眼眶和他不自然的走姿，他嘴角带着一抹笑，接过茶壶亲自给蒂娜倒上。  
蒂娜被上司的举动吓得不轻，完全忽视了阿尔忒弥斯脸上的红晕。  
“蒂娜，你一定要尝尝他们用这么长时间煮出来的红茶。”格雷夫斯对蒂娜说，但眼睛却粘在纽特身上。  
格雷夫斯不着痕迹地往纽特那边坐了坐，他的右手这下可以完全握住男孩的阴茎了。  
纽特全心全意地和格雷夫斯的手做着斗争，格雷夫斯依旧在和蒂娜讲话，好像桌下的一切和他完全无关。  
忒休斯加入了这个活动，他抬起纽特的右腿，搭在了自己的左腿上。纽特的私处完全打开，忒休斯留在里面的精液一滴滴落在了裙子上。  
格雷夫斯把手指插进他的蜜穴，男人因为摸到忒休斯的精液而稍稍皱眉，蒂娜以为自己发表的意见被上司否认了。  
格雷夫斯的位置导致他的手指无法完全插入纽特，他只没入一半的手指却让纽特感觉更加难受，一直被刺激的蜜穴没有被满足，隔靴挠痒般的抚摸让纽特不自觉地想向前迎合以便能更深地吞入那两根手指。  
不知道什么时候格雷夫斯和蒂娜的谈话结束了，女孩再次有机会仔细观察阿尔忒弥斯。  
“你的衣服真好看，阿尔忒弥斯。”女孩笑着夸奖了纽特。  
“谢谢。”他小声回答。  
“我有一个妹妹，奎妮，她喜欢研究一些服装设计类的东西，她对搭配有一套自己的办法。”蒂娜说起奎妮。  
“她一定很美。”纽特回忆起那个温暖可爱的女孩，回答了蒂娜。  
“对呀，没错，她一直都是耀眼的那个，不像我……”蒂娜停下，喝了一口茶，有些尴尬的笑笑。  
“不，你很棒，”纽特急忙说，“你同样优秀，我，我的哥哥经常提起你，他很……很喜欢你……”  
这句话让忒休斯在纽特细嫩的大腿内侧留下一个掐痕，纽特疼得一瞬间眼里再次蕴满了泪水。  
蒂娜因为听到纽特对她的评价而低头，没有看到纽特的表情。  
“抱歉蒂娜，阿尔忒弥斯似乎有些不舒服，”忒休斯突然说，他表现出万分遗憾的样子，“怪我没有注意到她的身体状况，害得不能和你继续畅聊了。”  
蒂娜被莫名其妙地送走，忒休斯冷漠的脸让她觉得和之前挽留她的男人根本是两个人。

 

目送蒂娜离开，忒休斯转身就捏住纽特的脸，他几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“你表现的非常不好，纽特！非常不好！”  
忒休斯推着纽特回了他的小屋，给他的手脚都锁上了镣铐，逼他喝下了一碗难喝的水。  
没过多久纽特就感觉燥热起来，那水是催情剂。他不知道忒休斯放了多少进去，从他的反应来看，应该不会少。  
跳蛋还在他体内顽固地振动着，他的淫水浸湿了床单，纽特的屁股磨着床，他的裙子被蹭得褪到腰间，肉色丝袜残破不堪，这个场面色情淫靡，可纽特顾不得那么多，他的呻吟藏也藏不住，哭腔里夹着空虚，手脚被束缚，他连自己缓解一下都没有办法。  
汗水把假发染湿，刘海搭在前额十分难受，他的泪水几乎就没有停过，极致的情欲使他感觉自己如踩在云里，漂在空气中。  
忒休斯过了一会儿又进了小屋，他坐在床边，笑着看纽特：“你的两个小洞都已经闭不上了。”  
男人用手探了探纽特的蜜穴，淫水沾了他一手。  
“想要我和帕西瓦尔的肉棒吗？我的阿尔忒弥斯。”  
纽特摇头。  
忒休斯仿佛知道会得到这样的答案，他说：“我和帕西瓦尔有的是时间，我们可以和你耗，只要你能撑得住。”  
忒休斯离开了，他没有关紧门，留了一丝缝。  
纽特的确快撑不住了，他闭上眼想他的动物们，可最后脑子里总会浮现出忒休斯和格雷夫斯狠狠操他的样子。  
他们尺寸可观的阴茎插进他的蜜穴和后洞里，用劲捅着他，在他身上留下各种各样的痕迹，嘴里说着污言秽语，说着他有多么骚，他的小洞有多么可爱紧致。他们还告诉纽特一些幻想，格雷夫斯说会把纽特按在他的办公桌上操，或者当着他的动物的面操他；忒休斯则说要在和爸爸妈妈一起吃饭的时候揉他的阴茎，让他射在裤子里，以及在家里的每一处地方操他，还有花园里，当然他也乐意加入帕西瓦尔，在纽特的箱子里把他操到失禁，让他的动物们都好好看着，看看他们的妈咪淫荡的样子。  
纽特靠着留在脑海里的回忆高潮射精。  
高潮后的身体相当敏感，跳蛋的震动让他感觉又酸又麻，滋味实在难受。  
然而没隔多久，他又高潮了。  
“忒休斯……”纽特轻轻喊出声。  
忒休斯听见了，但他不打算出现，他要继续等等。  
纽特又喊了一声，声音稍微大一些了，他此刻已完全被情欲支配。倔强的纽特在情事方面的意志力偏偏薄弱，他和两个男人的性交中，总是会溃不成军，明明在开始他的嘴闭得很紧，明明告诫过自己一定不要叫出来，但最后高潮的次数比谁都多。  
纽特把自己的低声轻唤当做忒休斯的肉刃，他不能停止地想象忒休斯和格雷夫斯的阴茎操着他，可越是这样想，体内越是空虚，酥麻感让他想要有什么——任何东西都行——插进他的体内，摩擦他的内壁；他想让忒休斯和格雷夫斯的精液同时灌满他，把他喂得饱饱的。  
他害怕了，以前的纽特从不会有这样的想法，以前的纽特被干着的时候只会祈祷早点结束。他不知道自己是什么时候转变的，但他的的确确转变了。  
忒休斯则认为他的弟弟是被调教成这样的。  
“忒休斯……帕西……”纽特叫着，“求你……”  
“求我什么？”忒休斯推开门走向纽特。  
“不……我什么都没说……”纽特闭上眼，违背心意撒了谎。  
忒休斯插了一根手指进纽特的身体，男孩立刻绞紧了它。  
“我可以帮你，我知道你不好受，”忒休斯轻声说，“还有帕西瓦尔。”  
纽特没有回答，但他下面的小嘴开始吞吐哥哥的手指，似乎在催促着他赶紧动一动。  
忒休斯缓慢的抽插，带出更多的淫水，纽特跟着他的动作摆起屁股，一根手指显然无法满足他。  
格雷夫斯也来了，小屋里一下挤了三个人，他们沉重的呼吸胶着在一起，伴着淫靡的指奸声音，却使得纽特更加饥渴。  
他不仅渴望忒休斯的身体，他同时渴望格雷夫斯的，尤其是格雷夫斯那有些粗暴的动作，纽特现在急需这个。  
格雷夫斯坐在床的另一边，他去舔纽特的耳垂，后劲，锁骨，纽特抖得连锁链都在发出声响，他像搁浅的小鱼，大张着嘴，却好像根本就无法呼吸。  
忒休斯的手指离开了纽特的身体。  
男孩立刻不满的扭了起来。  
“你想要吗，阿尔忒弥斯？”  
纽特睁着迷蒙的双眼，软软的似乎在撒娇：“哥哥。”  
忒休斯的确受不了这个，他的阴茎太硬了，甚至还有些疼，忒休斯想立刻把阴茎插进他可爱的月亮神的屁股里，但显然他的弟弟还欠一点调教。  
“然后呢？”他说。  
“呜……”纽特还是说不出口。  
忒休斯解开纽特的脚镣，把男孩细长白嫩的双腿架在自己肩上，然后埋头去寻纽特的阴道。  
忒休斯并不着急把舌头往他弟弟的蜜穴里送，他朝微微张开的洞口轻吹了一口气，仅仅是这样，纽特都抖了一下。  
“啊——”他发出短促的叫声。  
格雷夫斯也爬上了那张小床，让纽特含住他的阴茎。  
格雷夫斯的阴茎暂时安抚了纽特，他被催情剂弄得连嘴巴都是空的，渴求什么东西插进去满足他。  
忒休斯的舌头伸进了纽特的阴道，他的手指捅进纽特的后洞，跳蛋还在纽特体内，酥酥麻麻的感觉加上忒休斯要进不进的动作直接快要逼疯了纽特。  
他干脆慢慢自己配合着忒休斯，他的臀摆动着去磨忒休斯的嘴，有那么几次他感觉自己磨到了哥哥的鼻子，忒休斯的手指抠着纽特的大腿，陷入他的肉里，丝袜让触觉变得迟钝，纽特有一点不满。  
忒休斯好像读懂了他的想法，把脆弱的丝袜给撕扯成条，从他腿上拽了下来。  
纽特上面吞着格雷夫斯的阴茎，下面咬着忒休斯的舌头，他知道自己一定淫荡至极，但却无法抗拒这快感。  
忒休斯抬起头，纽特的屁股却还在扭着，依旧想要忒休斯的舌头。  
“你想要就得请求我们，态度要诚恳。”忒休斯说。  
格雷夫斯把肉棒从纽特的嘴里拿出，他亲了亲纽特的眼角，鼓励他说出自己的请求。  
“我想要……”他说，声如蚊蝇。  
“我感觉不到你的诚意，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
“哥哥，我想要……还有帕西……”  
“继续说。”  
纽特闭上眼，逼着自己说：“我要你们操我……狠狠地操我……”  
害羞的男孩脸全红了，脸上还未干的泪痕再次被泪水覆盖。  
忒休斯脱掉他的裙子，解开了他手上的锁链，拿出跳蛋，对他说：“自己来吧。”  
格雷夫斯躺在床上，纽特扶着他的阴茎背对着他缓缓坐下，让后洞把它完整的吞下，接着忒休斯刺入他的阴道。  
被填满的纽特舒服地叫出来，他的手搂着哥哥的脖子，格雷夫斯握着他的腰。  
“忒休斯……忒休斯……”他胡乱地喊着，体内的两根肉刃坚挺粗大，毫不留情地捅着他。  
格雷夫斯因为纽特对他的忽视而按着他的胯往自己的腿上撞，阴茎深深地整根刺进纽特的后穴，他被突如其来的动作操得愉快过了头。  
“帕西……”纽特轻声叫着，右手探到身后去找格雷夫斯的手，男人抓住了纽特的手，紧紧握着他。  
“唔……帕西……”  
忒休斯揽着纽特的头，堵住他不断唤着格雷夫斯名字的嘴，他被操得呜咽的声音全被忒休斯吞进肚里，只能发出咕咕哝哝的喉音。  
格雷夫斯和忒休斯的加速让纽特高潮，他的内壁一下收紧，夹住男人们的阴茎，过了好一会儿才慢慢松开。  
忒休斯抱着纽特把他翻了个面，让他面对格雷夫斯，他的阴道这次含住了格雷夫斯的肉棒，忒休斯进入他的后洞。  
纽特的阴道更敏感，格雷夫斯的凶狠进攻总是让他的蜜穴如过电般酥麻，他趴在格雷夫斯身上，紧紧抱着男人，生怕不小心就被操得如破碎的瓷娃娃。  
这个姿势更利于他身后的忒休斯，他的哥哥一深一浅碾着他的内壁，纽特甚至觉得哥哥会刺穿他的肠道。  
他们两个男人像饿了许久的狮子，逮着纽特这头小鹿要吃干净他身上的每一寸。  
忒休斯亲吻纽特的后背，这里也是纽特的敏感带之一，男孩的肩胛骨形状完美而且性感，点点雀斑点缀在上面却让他看起来像个小孩。  
而忒休斯从不否认，在他的弟弟八岁的时候他就已经想过要把自己的阴茎捅进那具身体里了。  
回忆起小时候的纽特让忒休斯又硬了一些，他突然急不可耐地开始使劲，进攻的规律也被打乱，一切的目的只为了让他的弟弟哭出来。  
小时候的纽特是个爱哭鬼，他看到受伤的小动物会哭，看见忒休斯和人打架后带着伤也哭，高兴了会哭，不高兴则自己闷着哭。  
忒休斯迷恋纽特哭泣的样子，他的声音会更软，整个身体都泛红，绿灰色的大眼睛比宝石还好看，瘦弱的样子让人忍不住怜爱，以及控制不住地更想欺负。  
忒休斯过于激烈的动作很快就让纽特承受不住了，他哭着求自己哥哥慢一些，后洞的感觉太强烈，他都快感受不到格雷夫斯了。  
淫水一股股流出来，流到床单上。  
格雷夫斯的股间也沾着纽特的淫水，他拍了拍男孩的大腿：“小骚货，你的水真多。”  
纽特呜呜哭着，忒休斯不肯放慢速度，格雷夫斯顶得又太深，他连求饶的力气都快流失了。  
忒休斯扶着纽特的腰射进他体内，被灌了精液的纽特随后也高潮，可怜的稀少精液洒在格雷夫斯的肚子上。忒休斯退出来后，纽特被格雷夫斯压在身下，男人的手撑着床，他俯下身和纽特接吻，男孩的胳膊和腿一下就缠上了格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯也快要射了，他的阴茎又快又狠地钉进纽特的身子里，刚高潮不久的纽特被他干得突然潮吹了，液体汹涌地朝外涌出，男孩整个人都在颤抖，因为太激烈以及间隔太近的高潮让他哭得几乎失了声。  
格雷夫斯的精液一滴不落，全进了纽特的身子里。他退出纽特时，精液混着潮吹液体流出来。  
纽特累得快要晕了过去，他隐约感觉到两个男人亲吻着他的脸庞和乳尖，忒休斯在他耳边悄声问：“想做一个真正的母亲吗？”  
因为疲惫而迟钝的大脑一时间无法反应这句话的意思，纽特带着疑惑睡了过去。

 

“你打算什么时候还给他自由？”格雷夫斯坐在壁炉旁，翘着腿，手上拿着高脚杯，问坐在他对面的好友忒休斯。  
“等到某一天即使让他离开，他也离不开的那时候。”忒休斯说。


	3. gramander

在囚禁纽特很久之后，忒修斯终于大发善心决定带着纽特出席一次宴会，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯当然也会一同出席。  
纽特原以为自己的哥哥打算放自己自由，然而他看见忒修斯给他准备的礼服时才知道这不过又是一个捉弄他的游戏而已——出现在纽特床上的礼服是属于阿尔忒弥斯的裙子。  
纽特在忒修斯的注视下缓慢穿上忒修斯特意弄来的开裆丝袜，哪怕是要出席宴会，忒修斯依旧不想让纽特穿上底裤。  
忒修斯此时已经穿戴整齐，他坐在纽特房间的小沙发上，高大的男人和狭窄的沙发在视觉上格格不入，但忒修斯不在意这些，他的目光在弯腰穿丝袜的纽特身上流连。  
男孩身上布满了点点青紫，看上去似乎受到了暴力虐待，然而忒修斯清楚，这些痕迹只不过是在欢爱时太过激动留下的印记，他没法保证这是否是故意的，但至少他的那部分的确是忒修斯刻意留下的，他想，帕西瓦尔的那部分很大可能也是刻意留下的。  
纽特的身形消瘦，弯腰时背上的脊柱形状清晰可见，忒修斯忍不住伸出手触碰弟弟的皮肤，纽特条件反射地颤抖了一下。  
忒修斯不着痕迹地笑了一下，他让穿好丝袜的纽特转身面对他，看见了纽特的下身——那里刚被剃过耻毛，干干净净得仿佛处子之地，纽特可怜的小阴茎耷拉在腿间，忒修斯隐约能看见那条被侵犯过无数次的细缝。  
“过来。”忒修斯朝纽特勾了勾手指。  
男孩不情愿地走近自己哥哥，他低着头，看着地板。  
忒修斯的视线刚好落在了纽特的下体，开裆丝袜把纽特的秘密之地勾勒出美妙的形状，忒修斯伸出手往细缝摸去。  
那里是干涩而温暖的，忒修斯没有把手指插入纽特的阴道，而是从西装口袋里掏出一个小药盒，拿了一颗药丸塞进纽特的蜜穴。  
纽特知道那是媚药，忒修斯喜欢给他用媚药。  
用不了多久他的蜜穴就会分泌出缕缕淫液，他也会空虚地想把忒修斯或者帕西瓦尔的肉棒整根吞下。这种情况太多次了，多到纽特几乎都要习惯了。  
穿女装，用阿尔忒弥斯这个身份对于纽特来说已经是常事，但这是他第一次用这个身份出门，纽特多少还是感到了不自在。  
忒修斯和纽特出现在宴会时格雷夫斯已经到达许久，他显然是已经和同僚们寒暄完毕的样子，正站在角落里等待着忒修斯和阿尔忒弥斯。  
忒修斯的出现如同预期那样引起了大家的注意，确切地说应该是他身旁的美丽女士吸引了绝大多数人的目光，毕竟在这天之前没人知道忒修斯已经有一位伴侣，大家只知道他把大部分时间花在了他的胞弟身上（尽管纽特已经很久没有出现在大众视野里了）。  
因此忒修斯立刻被同僚们团团围住，这其中不乏来自美国魔法部的同事，忒修斯出于礼节只能耐心应酬，纽特趁机离开了忒修斯身边，他想逃走，却被格雷夫斯堵在了楼梯口。  
男人身上带着一丝冷冽，纽特想他大概喷了自己喜欢的那款古龙水，纽特曾有一次不经意提起过此事，没想到帕西瓦尔记在了心上。  
安全部部长身上的气息纽特再熟悉不过了，这种气息让他不可抑制地想起男人操他的样子，纽特痴迷帕西瓦尔，虽然他从不敢在忒修斯面前提起。  
大概是因为帕西瓦尔，纽特觉得忒修斯给他的那颗媚药开始生效，他的蜜穴感到了空虚，纽特脸红了。  
帕西瓦尔自然而然地扶住纽特的腰，这个动作让纽特不由自主往男人身上靠去，宴会上的宾客却开始窃窃私语，他们以为这位女士是忒修斯的女伴，却发现她与格雷夫斯部长似乎更加亲密一些。  
纽特的逃跑计划再次失败，他已经感觉到有淫液快要流出他的蜜穴，他只能低声请求帕西瓦尔带他去卫生间。  
格雷夫斯带着纽特去了大楼东翼最隐蔽的那个卫生间，这里几乎没有人会来，格雷夫斯可以尽情享用正在“发情”的阿尔忒弥斯。  
男人挑选了最里面的一个隔间，把纽特给推了进去后锁住了门。纽特的全身都已经开始泛红，他的脸尤其红的厉害，纽特已经不敢抬头去看格雷夫斯了。  
纽特坐在马桶上，他主动掀起了长裙，没有任何物体遮挡的下体被冷风刺激后竟是更想被侵犯填满，他把手伸向蜜穴，想要自己满足自己，却被格雷夫斯一把抓住。  
男人在他面前单膝跪下，抬起他的双腿便把头埋了进去。格雷夫斯温热的鼻息扑在纽特的穴口，他被激得眼眶立刻就被胜利泪水填满了，呜咽的呻吟卡在喉咙口，纽特想要把它们咽回去，却怎么也控制不住。  
格雷夫斯的唇故意如蜻蜓点水般在纽特的外阴处徘徊摩擦，纽特的淫液汩汩流出，蜜穴如小嘴张张合合，等待着他的进入。  
男人的嘴唇即使只是轻轻接触了蜜穴就已经被带着丝香甜的汁水打湿，他便不再故意捉弄纽特，而是突然地狠狠亲吻上去。  
“啊……帕西……”纽特的蜜穴被格雷夫斯带着些许胡渣的嘴唇亲吻、舔舐，他舒服地忍不住落下了泪。  
格雷夫斯给纽特做的无数次口活中早已弄清他喜欢被自己的舌头用什么样的方式操。  
谁能想得到美国魔法部的安全部长此时会单膝跪地为穿着女装的神奇动物学家口交呢！只是做了这样的假设就让格雷夫斯的阴茎硬了起来。  
他的整张脸都埋在纽特的腿间，格雷夫斯的舌头如利刃般刺入纽特的小洞里，胡渣的摩擦让纽特感觉到有成千上万只蚂蚁聚集在自己的会阴处，他下面即使得到了格雷夫斯舌头的慰籍，却远远不够，甚至更像是起了反作用——纽特的下身更空了，他只想要格雷夫斯的肉棒。  
然而格雷夫斯并未品尝够纽特的蜜穴，他用手把男孩的阴唇掰开，露出里面挂着晶莹淫水的粉肉，他用舌尖勾卷那诱人的粉肉，纽特就哼唧着打颤了。  
格雷夫斯的下巴上，甚至鼻尖上都是纽特下身分泌出的汁液，他直接伸了两根手指进入纽特的蜜穴，嘴巴转而去伺候纽特的小小阴茎。  
纽特的男根也分泌出了一丝液体，它在格雷夫斯的嘴里越涨越大。  
“帕西……”纽特觉得自己舒服地就快失去意识了，他的腿早就软了，淫液也顺着股缝流到了裙子上，他的裙子此时一定皱皱巴巴惨不忍睹。  
格雷夫斯的手指在纽特的体内抽插，他深知能让纽特高潮的点在哪，因此微蜷的手指每次都往那个地方去。纽特快要控制不住地哭出声了。  
“嘘，阿尔忒弥斯，你不想被人听见吧。”格雷夫斯轻声说，他的嗓音如羽毛挠心，纽特忍不住轻摆腰部，下面的小嘴想把格雷夫斯的手指吃得更深。男人站起身去亲吻男孩的嘴，把他的哭声堵在嘴里，一时间整个卫生间除了纽特呜呜咽咽的呻吟外就只剩格雷夫斯指奸他蜜穴时发出的淫荡水声了。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，”格雷夫斯的声音在纽特耳边响起，男人说话时流出的温热气息一丝一缕钻进纽特的耳朵里、衣服里，纽特伸手抱住了格雷夫斯，“我的阿尔忒弥斯，你的小嘴真是饥渴，出发之前忒修斯没有喂你吗？”  
“没有……帕西……”纽特小声回答着男人，实际上他已经快失去力气了。  
纽特的蜜穴把格雷夫斯的手指咬得很紧，男人知道他的小月亮神被催情药折磨得实在难受，便又加入了一根手指。男人骨节分明的手指在纽特的蜜穴内快速抽插，这让纽特很轻易地达到了高潮。男孩在高潮的那一刻死死咬住嘴巴不想叫出来，舒服的呻吟声在喉间打转，却是听着像是小猫在哼叫，又像是在轻声啜泣，格雷夫斯的阴茎已经硬得发烫发疼，他迫不及待想要狠狠填满纽特的小洞了。  
纽特高潮过后依旧不满足，他的蜜穴还在向外流着淫水，更让他难受的是后穴也感到了空洞，他想着要是忒修斯也在身边就好了，但是纽特残存的理智一直在抗拒格雷夫斯和忒修斯一起操他。  
“帕西……”纽特的生理泪水和淫水一样源源不断，他不知道忒修斯这次给他的催情药为什么如此凶猛，纽特甚至觉得自己可能要成为死在“情欲”上的第一个人了。他叫着格雷夫斯的名字，希望男人赶紧用他的肉棒满足自己。  
如纽特所愿，格雷夫斯解开裤链，掏出了他尺寸可观的阳具后把纽特拉起，托着男孩的腿将他直接抱起来，阴茎狠狠刺进了纽特的小洞。  
“啊……”纽特紧紧抱着格雷夫斯的脖子，男人的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，那根又粗又大的肉刃直刺得纽特舒服地哼哼，他的双腿缠住了格雷夫斯的腰，生怕自己掉下去，却又不禁想要向下坐——那样就能更深地含住格雷夫斯的阴茎。  
大约忒修斯给纽特用的媚药剂量着实太大，纽特的理智全部被情欲给吞噬，他此时此刻只想让格雷夫斯好好满足自己。  
男孩的脸贴着格雷夫斯的脸，独属安全部部长身上的气息全部窜进了纽特的鼻子里，他能感受到这位正在用力操他的男人脸颊也有些发烫。纽特环绕着格雷夫斯的胳膊用了些力好让自己把男人搂得更紧一些，他在被格雷夫斯操的时候格外依赖他，或者说是信任他。因此以往在性事上从不主动的纽特这次愿意主动亲吻格雷夫斯的脸颊和耳廓，他第一次用唇感受着格雷夫斯的皮肤、温度，纽特觉得自己的心脏也被填满了。  
格雷夫斯感觉得到纽特在向他示好，男人同样认为也可以把纽特的这一动作当做撒娇，他有些想要把这样的纽特分享给忒修斯，但他又想私藏这样的纽特——毕竟格雷夫斯不知道这会不会是纽特最后一次这样主动。  
纽特闷闷的声音在格雷夫斯耳边响起：“帕西，后面……后面也要……”  
格雷夫斯有一瞬间的惊讶，接着有些咬牙切齿地说：“该死的忒修斯到底给你用了多少媚药？”  
纽特呜咽着回答：“我不知道……这次是新的……”  
格雷夫斯没法一次满足纽特的两个洞，他只能把自己的魔杖塞进了纽特的后穴里。  
“帕西……”纽特轻声叫着男人的名字，格雷夫斯听得出来这是感到满足的语气。  
纽特被格雷夫斯操得宛若无骨，格雷夫斯担心自己托不住男孩，只能把他放下，托起纽特的一条腿后继续着刚才的动作。纽特的丝袜已经有些抽丝，他似乎隐约听见了脆弱的丝袜被扯破的声音，一边担心着自己的衣装，一边又要臣服于欲望，纽特想推开格雷夫斯，“不行了……帕西……”纽特蜜穴里流出的淫水顺着他的腿落到地上，过于润滑的小洞几乎快含不住格雷夫斯的肉棒了。  
“帕西……”纽特又哭了出来，他快要高潮了，此时格雷夫斯偏偏把阴茎整根抽出后又狠插进去，来回几次后纽特的肉穴把它死死绞住，男孩再次高潮，他的阴茎射出了尿液。  
然而格雷夫斯还没有射精，尽管此时的纽特看似再也经不起折腾，格雷夫斯却知道比这更过分的他和忒修斯都做过，这一场性爱对纽特来说早就应该习以为常，只是那该死的忒修斯似乎给纽特用了过量的催情药，导致男孩的精力消耗得实在有些快。  
格雷夫斯坐在马桶上，让纽特坐在了他身上，这个体位使男孩完全吞没格雷夫斯的阴茎，纽特被整根又硬又烫的肉棒挑起了新一轮的情欲，他搂住格雷夫斯的脖子，男人的嘴刚好落在了他的脖子上。  
纽特的脖子是一个敏感点，格雷夫斯便用牙轻咬纽特的喉结。很显然，纽特喜欢被这样对待，他的呻吟溢出，软糯慵懒带着一丝可怜，格雷夫斯胯上用了些力，把纽特顶得惊叫出声。意识到自己声音的纽特赶紧捂住了嘴巴，格雷夫斯却是笑了笑，然后和纽特接吻。  
接吻时的纽特会半眯眼睛，所有的声音都闷在喉间，看起来毫无防备，可以完全激起人的侵略欲望，这就是格雷夫斯和忒修斯热衷于在操纽特的同时和他接吻的原因。  
格雷夫斯用力顶着纽特，两人的肉体相撞时发出的声响和纽特蜜穴被狠操时发出的水声混在一起回响在卫生间里。纽特这时也完全无暇顾及是否有人会进来，他只在乎格雷夫斯的阴茎，他只想让格雷夫斯射在他身体里。  
格雷夫斯也即将达到高潮，他一手握着纽特的腰，把纽特往下按，恨不得让男孩的小洞把他的阴囊也给吞进去；另一只手用还在纽特后穴里的魔杖继续操着男孩的后穴。纽特下体的两张小嘴都被满足了，他在格雷夫斯前达到了第三次高潮。  
这一次纽特的腿已经酸软得不受控制地打颤，格雷夫斯把魔杖从他后穴抽出后放在纽特的嘴边：“舔干净。”  
纽特侧过头去并不愿意照做，格雷夫斯没有强求纽特，他只是胯下使劲，把精液全部射进了纽特体内。  
格雷夫斯拔出阴茎，白浊的液体顺着二人之前相连的地方汩汩往外流，纽特以为格雷夫斯会帮他施一个清洁咒，男人却说：“好好含着，不要流出来了。”


	4. thesewt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑化哥哥！双性纽特！女装play！

4.  
格雷夫斯带着纽特再次回到宴会厅的时候忒修斯已经等待他们许久。这位英国傲罗脸上带着愠怒，因为纽特一看就是已经被格雷夫斯享用过的样子——衣服皱皱巴巴，甚至带着些水渍；脸上泛着情欲还未完全褪去的红晕；耳下有一颗不太显眼的吻痕。  
纽特在忒修斯身边坐下，忒修斯刚准备问纽特怎么回事，宴会厅的灯光却暗了下来，前方的舞台出现了美国魔法部的皮奎里主席。  
女人讲了些什么忒修斯根本无心去听，他的手在桌下掀开纽特的长裙，顺着纽特的大腿来到他弟弟的大腿根部，忒修斯的手摸出来纽特的丝袜被扯坏了一点，手指再往上走就是男孩的穴口，那里还有粘稠半干的，属于格雷夫斯的精液。  
忒修斯凑近纽特的耳朵，问他：“帕西瓦尔操你了？”  
纽特轻轻点头。  
忒修斯的手指伸进纽特的蜜穴里，他似乎没打算把属于格雷夫斯的精液抠出来，只是单纯地在用手来回在纽特的蜜穴里抽插，忒修斯把这个动作做得再平常不过，好像这就是兄弟俩之间的小游戏而已。  
然而忒修斯嘴上没有饶过纽特，他继续在弟弟耳边低语：“是你像个小荡妇一样求他操你的吗？”忒修斯的手指还在动作着，他说，“是不是一见到帕西瓦尔就忍不住了？就想要他的大肉棒狠狠操你？”  
“不是的……忒修斯……”纽特略长的头发遮住了他的半张脸，他否认着忒修斯的话，脸却红了。  
忒修斯在昏暗的灯光下没能发现纽特变红的脸，但他对自己的弟弟实在太过了解，他即使不用看也知道纽特此时在回忆格雷夫斯操他的细节，他的全身，包括点点雀斑一定都在害羞。  
“他满足你了吗？阿尔忒弥斯？”忒修斯说着，他的唇贴上了纽特的耳朵，纽特的耳朵相当敏感，他本能地缩了一下，忒修斯没有放过他，而是得寸进尺地用牙轻咬了纽特的耳廓。  
“回答我，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
“满足了……呜……”  
“你在撒谎，我的月亮神，”忒修斯说，“你下面可是又流水了，我看帕西瓦尔根本没有满足你。”  
“不是的……忒修斯……”纽特摇了摇头，却不知道要怎么向忒修斯解释。  
“他在哪操你的？”忒修斯问。  
“卫生间……在卫生间……”纽特回答。  
忒修斯点了点头：“他操你的时候有别人在吗？你的浪叫被别人听见了吗？”  
“没有……”忒修斯的问题越来越令纽特羞耻，他低着头想拼命把脸藏在头发里面。  
忒修斯却把纽特掉落的碎发给别在了他的耳后，纽特的脸又曝光在忒修斯面前。  
尽管忒修斯每天都在面对纽特这样的一张脸，他却无论如何都看不够，纽特脸上的雀斑让他看起来像小孩般纯洁，然而每当他被情欲折磨时那些平日里让他看起来天真纯洁的雀斑又能把他变成一副极致情色的样子。忒修斯爱他，爱到要不断侵犯折磨他才能感觉到自己得到了他。  
忒修斯的手指还在操着纽特的蜜穴，他终于加快了些速度，纽特又止不住地呜咽起来。  
“我的阿尔忒弥斯，我给你用催情药不是让你在格雷夫斯面前发浪的。”忒修斯说着，他的声音低沉且充满磁性，他说话时嘴唇会刮蹭到纽特的耳朵，这让可怜的男孩轻轻颤抖着。纽特从没告诉过忒修斯，对于他来说忒修斯的声音和气息已经是他的催情剂了。  
纽特咬着嘴巴不让自己叫出来，他因为忒修斯的话而回忆起无数个忒修斯操他的画面。在格雷夫斯工作繁忙不能参与这场淫乱游戏的时候，忒修斯就会独享纽特，他侵犯纽特的次数比格雷夫斯多了太对。  
因此纽特更加熟悉自己哥哥的身体，他对忒修斯的感情太复杂，二十多年来的亲情让他没办法像对格雷夫斯那样对忒修斯产生爱慕，却又没有完全拒绝忒修斯的每一次求爱。  
纽特当然深爱忒修斯，他对忒修斯的爱让本就不会拒绝的他已经完全丧失拒绝的能力了。  
忒修斯亲吻了纽特的脸颊，然后伸出舌头舔舐了弟弟的小巧耳垂，纽特便在忒修斯手里高潮，他的阴茎除了尿什么也射不出来，实际上即使是尿液也只滴了可怜的几滴。而纽特的蜜穴则分泌出大量淫液，忒修斯抽出手指，让纽特看自己被他的汁水弄脏的手，纽特红着脸移开视线，忒修斯却不放过他，而是伸出舌头舔了舔手指，他说：“阿尔忒弥斯，你今天是蜜桃味的。”  
纽特小声说：“会被人看到的。”  
忒修斯把手指上未干的液体擦到纽特的裙子上，说：“我不会让他们看见的，阿尔忒弥斯。但是，眼下最重要的事情就是你得帮我解决一下。”  
忒修斯拽着纽特悄然离席，他们坐在偏远的角落里，自然不会有人注意他俩，除了一直盯着纽特的格雷夫斯。  
忒修斯把纽特再次带到人烟稀少的东翼楼梯，在楼梯口有一扇厚重的雕花木门能把这个相对私密的空间与宴厅隔离开，忒修斯对于将要在这里狠操纽特而感到满意——纽特一向是害怕公共场合的性事，但这扇门能让纽特安心，也能让忒修斯肆无忌惮。  
纽特不知道忒修斯内心的想法，他只是又被带回了熟悉的地方——他刚从这里走过，纽特知道想要去刚刚和帕西瓦尔做爱的卫生间就必须从这个楼梯下去。而他再次来到这里时身边的人已经从帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯变成了他的亲哥哥忒修斯。  
忒修斯把纽特推到墙边，他几乎是毫不怜惜的动作让纽特的背狠狠撞上了墙壁，纽特疼得皱了眉，忒修斯强壮的身形立刻笼罩住纽特，他低下头和亲爱的弟弟接吻，发狠地咬着纽特的唇舌，左手钳住纽特的下巴让他根本无法闭嘴，唾液便顺着纽特的下巴流了下来。  
男人的右手绕到纽特的后背去解裙子的拉链。纽特感受到忒修斯的意图后开始挣扎起来，即使这里是一个还算私密的空间，纽特也不想脱下这层最后的“遮羞布”，哪怕这是一条他根本不怎么喜欢的裙子。  
忒修斯不满纽特的乱动，他将腿顶进纽特的双腿之间，彻底把纽特给钉在了墙壁上。  
“呜……”布料摩擦到纽特的蜜穴，他敏感地低叫出声，呻吟却立刻被忒修斯给吞了下去。  
男人的舌在纽特嘴里肆掠，他把舌尖勾起去舔纽特的上颚，纽特被撩拨地站不稳，只能伸手勾住忒修斯的脖子。  
忒修斯感觉到纽特的呼吸越来越急后终于放开了弟弟的唇。他选择去亲吻纽特的脖颈。酥酥麻麻的快感立刻涌入纽特被亲吻的地方，他喜欢被亲吻脖子，即使纽特知道在动物的世界里脖子是最脆弱且致命的地方，但他面对忒修斯和格雷夫斯的时候甘愿把自己的这里交给他们。  
忒修斯坏心地用牙齿咬纽特埋着动脉的皮肤，他用了些劲，在那一块白嫩的皮肤上留下鲜明的牙印。  
“忒修斯……”纽特轻声呼唤哥哥的名字。  
忒修斯亲亲纽特的脸颊：“想要了吗？”  
纽特没有回答，他只是急促地喘息。即使无数次想要逃离，纽特却不得不承认他有些迷恋被忒修斯亲吻，他的哥哥不仅善于拥抱，也善于接吻。  
不需要纽特回答，忒修斯也能猜到他害羞的弟弟已经情难自制，他下面一定早就湿得一塌糊涂了。  
忒修斯还是把纽特的拉链给拉开了，只是他没让纽特彻底脱下裙子，而是让这块薄薄的布料可怜地挂在纽特的身上，男孩一大片带着雀斑的皮肤露了出来。  
忒修斯低头细细密密地由弟弟的脖颈向肩头亲吻吮吸，在上面留下了一颗颗淡粉色吻痕。新鲜的欢爱痕迹覆盖着旧的痕迹，纽特的每一寸都属于忒修斯，忒修斯在这一瞬间思考起来是否要终止同帕西瓦尔“共享”纽特的约定。  
忒修斯有些嫉妒格雷夫斯——格雷夫斯和纽特之间的关系不像他与纽特之间的关系，纽特对格雷夫斯的喜欢就是单纯的喜欢，但是纽特对他的爱里到底是亲情多还是别的感情更多，忒修斯不得而知。  
因此很多时候忒修斯看似疯狂地囚禁纽特或者在性爱上霸道专横只是在掩盖他的不自信，忒修斯自己都觉得好笑——表面上他在囚禁纽特，实际上纽特早就把他的心给囚禁起来了。  
男人把自己的裤链解开，他已经忍耐地很痛苦了。忒修斯按了按纽特的肩膀，示意他给自己做个口活。  
纽特顺从地跪在了地上，他含住忒修斯的肉棒，轻车熟路地为忒修斯口交。  
纽特的口红是忒修斯赠送的，忒修斯送他口红的目的便是希望纽特能涂着它给自己口交。口红的颜色蹭到了忒修斯的阴茎上，这虽然在视觉上有些滑稽，对忒修斯来说却是再色情不过的场景了，他爱到发疯的弟弟正穿着女装，以阿尔忒弥斯的身份为他口交，而等一下他会张开双腿，把那雌穴展开，让忒修斯的阳具进入。  
忒修斯的阴茎直戳到纽特的喉间，整根都被男孩给吃进嘴里，他被噎得流下眼泪，却没有把忒修斯推开，纽特在日复一日的同忒修斯的性爱中早已习惯这样的事情——他的嘴巴习惯了忒修斯和格雷夫斯的阴茎。  
忒修斯按着纽特的头，忍不住自己主动动起来，他狠狠操着纽特的嘴，也不管弟弟能不能承受他的阳具，最后把精液全部射进了纽特嘴里。  
纽特吞下了一部分精液，剩下的顺着他的嘴流了出来。  
忒修斯拉起纽特后让他转了个身后，直接把阴茎捅进了弟弟的蜜穴里。  
在以往忒修斯会好好伺候一番纽特的雌穴，但是今天忒修斯没有那个心情，他也不想把小洞里属于帕西瓦尔的精液给吃进嘴里。  
纽特的雌穴早已湿的一塌糊涂，那里空虚得只等忒修斯进入，因此忒修斯的肉棒刚一进去就被紧紧咬住，纽特也发出了满足的喟叹。  
“忒修斯……”纽特叫着哥哥，希望能被高大的男人拥住。  
忒修斯懂了纽特的意思，他一手揽住纽特的腰，一手去抚慰纽特的阴茎，接着用嘴去安慰纽特通红的耳尖。  
“我在这里，阿尔忒弥斯，”忒修斯的阳具在纽特体内抽插，“我的小荡妇。”  
“我不是……”纽特轻声反抗者，忒修斯轻笑，他亲亲纽特的耳朵当做是一个根本不诚心的道歉。  
男人揽住纽特腰的手臂用了劲，好让自己的肉棒进入得更深一点，右手把纽特的阴茎爱抚硬了后就转移到男孩的胸前，他捏着纽特的乳尖，稍稍使了点劲，然后用牙去咬纽特的后劲，像猫科动物交配那样。纽特哼哼着带起了哭腔。  
纽特的阴茎硬得他难受，他便用一只手去撸动自己的阴茎，另一只手艰难地撑着墙。  
忒修斯咬着纽特的耳朵和颈侧，牙尖蜻蜓点水的触碰让纽特的情欲更加猛烈，他扭着自己的腰，跟着忒修斯的节奏往哥哥的怀里凑，他下面的小嘴想要吃到哥哥更多的肉棒，他甚至想要忒修斯更粗暴些。纽特想，即使现在忒修斯对他说一些下流话，他也愿意听了。  
“啊……忒修斯……”纽特的语调带上了埋怨，他嫌忒修斯慢了些，但是纽特是坚决不会主动提出他的要求。忒修斯曾说过，这是纽特的一个缺点——他实在太过被动。  
不过这对忒修斯来说不是问题，他总能让纽特开口的。  
忒修斯把阴茎抽了出来，整个人也和纽特隔开了一些距离，只有脸还贴着纽特的脸，他用气声说：“我的阿尔忒弥斯，你似乎一直都不太愉快。”  
纽特的确不愉快——他不愉快忒修斯突然把肉棒抽离，现在他的下身被楼梯间的冷风吹过，空的厉害。  
“忒修斯……”纽特的语气急促起来。  
忒修斯笑了笑，这样的笑让纽特有些气急败坏，他转过身来面对忒修斯，像主动亲吻格雷夫斯那样亲吻了忒修斯。  
忒修斯没想到会得到这样的结果，他有些惊讶，反应过来后却是狠狠啃咬纽特的唇，纽特甚至怀疑自己的唇被哥哥给咬出了血。  
本来想要捉弄纽特的忒修斯收起了自己恶劣的玩心，他决定给主动的纽特一个奖励，他抬起纽特的一条腿后把阴茎猛地刺入纽特的蜜穴里。  
男孩被这一下激的颤抖起来，他搂着忒修斯的脖子，嘴里不停喊着哥哥的名字，眼泪一颗颗落在忒修斯的衣服上，被西装布料全部给吸收了。  
纽特几乎是挂在忒修斯身上，他用自己毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭忒修斯的脸，把自己完全放心地交给了哥哥。  
然而纽特却听见了那扇木门后响起了说话声，那声音离他们太近了，虽然木门的厚度让纽特听不清对话的内容，但他却能清楚听见有两个以上的人在谈论着什么。  
不知道是不是因为太过紧张而产生了幻听，纽特发誓他隐约听见了“忒修斯·斯卡曼德”这个名字。  
害怕被发现的恐惧和刺激感让纽特在忒修斯的进攻下轻易高潮了，他的蜜穴喷出一股股淫液，打湿了他的裙子和忒修斯的西装裤。忒修斯说：“他们一定想不到‘战争英雄’忒修斯在他们背后操着一个小荡妇，”纽特闷闷地嘀咕了一下再次表示反抗，忒修斯却轻笑一下继续说，“而这个小荡妇就是神奇动物学家纽特·斯卡曼德，忒修斯的弟弟。”  
“别说了，忒修斯……”纽特说。  
忒修斯侧过头亲亲纽特，胯上用力并且加快了速度，这样公共场合的性爱对于忒修斯来说也是第一次，他难免激动，力度大得让二人性交的声音在楼梯间回荡，纽特甚至担心这会不会让门后的人听见。  
男孩被忒修斯的动作操得又快要高潮，他一旦高潮一次便会容易再次高潮，因此纽特在性爱中总是会消耗很多体力。  
他的头埋在忒修斯的肩上，呜呜地哭着，忒修斯操得他实在太愉悦，淫荡的汁水声“噗嗤噗嗤”地涌进纽特的耳朵里。纽特实在忍不住想要叫出来，他只能死死咬着忒修斯的衣服，却让唾液浸湿了那块布料。  
“呜……忒修斯……忒修斯……”纽特情不自禁叫着哥哥，忒修斯又快了一些，在性爱中很少发出呻吟的忒修斯此时也忍不住粗喘。纽特从没告诉他的哥哥，他喜欢听忒修斯发出这样的声音，这样的忒修斯很性感。  
忒修斯一下一下凶狠地插入纽特的雌穴，最终让纽特和他同时达到了高潮。  
忒修斯的精液被纽特的饥渴小洞全部含住，他把阴茎抽出后亲吻了纽特的额头，给两人都施了一个清洁咒。  
忒修斯把还没有恢复力气的纽特抱在怀里，他的手抚慰着纽特的背，就像纽特抚慰他的神奇动物那样，男人说：“等他们走了我们就出去。”  
纽特点点头，也不管哥哥看不看得见。  
两人沉默了很久，忒修斯以几不可闻的声音叹了口气，说：“纽特……我爱你……”  
这是纽特第一次在性爱之外听见忒修斯这样说，他稍微有些愣神和犹豫，最后还是伸手回抱住哥哥。  
没多久门后说话的人似乎已经离去，忒修斯走在纽特前面推门。纽特在忒修斯身后，他看看眼前高大的哥哥，又回头看了看可以通往自由的楼梯，然后对着忒修斯的背影轻声说：“我也是，忒修斯。”  
我也爱你。纽特在心里说。

=====

大概真的没有tbc了！


End file.
